


I LOVE YOU EVEN IN THE DARK

by Vdkhdv



Category: Maya bishop - Fandom, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vdkhdv/pseuds/Vdkhdv
Relationships: Carina DeLuca/Amelia Shepherd, Carina DeLuca/Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Kudos: 9





	I LOVE YOU EVEN IN THE DARK

CAPITULO 1: ¿NUEVOS COMIENZOS?  
Y todo comenzó con un vaso de whisky y una copa de vino.  
Bueno pero esa parte ya lo saben……  
Estamos aquí donde Maya me pide perdón y yo las acepto obvio que lo hago, amo a esa mujer, si aún sigo enojada? Mmm sí….pero también creo en lo que me dijo, Maya me ama.  
La luz de mi habitación me ilumina incluso si lo único que quiero es dormir, dormir y que esta pesadilla termine o que retroceda el tiempo en donde todo estaba en su lugar, feliz en pensar que por fin encontré el amor incluso después de que dijera que no tengo el hábito de arreglar personas rotas. Recuerdo ese momento, ese momento donde le llevé lasaña ¿En qué estaba pensando? Oh claro, en que tuvo un mal día y tal vez una comida casera la ayudaría a ser ese día un poco más llevadero ¿y qué es lo que me encuentro? una Maya enojada por invadir su espacio de trabajo, una Maya que me dijo que no necesita una novia y lo único que hicimos fue tener sexo, ese debió ser mi alerta, debí hacer caso a mi primer instinto, ese primer instinto que me dijo que saliera de ahí, pero considero que ya era tarde incluso cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca, esas palabras de no arreglar personas, pase toda mi niñez, adolescencia cuidando de mi padre y su enfermedad, tuve que crecer más rápido que la mayoría de mis amigos, tuve que ser un adulto luego que mi madre muriera, tenía que serlo por Andrea, mi estúpido hermano pequeño. Fue exhausto y ya no necesitaba más de eso ya no más. Pero ahí estaba ella diciéndome que estaba rota ¿y que hice? Bueno eso también lo saben.  
Me levanto por fin de la cama, hoy sería un día muy largo, faltar a tu trabajo en casi una semana digamos que no es bien recompensado, así que acá estoy en mi oficina con una cantidad de pacientes que parece interminables.  
-Carina!!!!- Alguien tira de la puerta de mi oficina y es el pequeño Andrea o Andrew como prefieren que lo llamen.  
-¿Es necesario que grites?-le digo sin mirarlo  
-Toma-levanto la vista y me da un montón de papeles  
-¿qué es?-digo revisándolos  
-Hoy estoy contigo, así que por dónde comenzamos?  
-No, se supone que estés en pediatría, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿Qué pasa?  
-Bien, quería conocer más de tu trabajo.  
-oh ¿y por qué te interesa ahora?  
-No es que nunca me interesó Carina es sol…  
-Solo bromeo, pero te voy avisando que verás a madres muy enojadas, gritando y con dolor.  
-Qué empie… espera!  
-¿Qué?  
-No me vas hacer decirles que hagan esas cosas si el bebé se niega a salir no ? - Yo sólo río-Carinaaaa! Eso es…  
-Estas a mi servicio hoy, tú lo quisiste, tú lo tienes, vamos-Lo jalé y fuimos a ver a la primera paciente.  
-Es una adolescente-Me susurró mientras entrabamos-  
-Hola-la saludé, no tendría más de 15 años y estaba en su quinto mes de embarazo  
-Quiero abortar-dijo sin mirarme casi en susurro pero lo suficientemente audible  
-Estás en el quinto mes, ya no puedes hacer eso – mencionó Andrew  
-Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé- empezó a llorar- yo, yo no quería esto, fui una tonta yo, yo no me cuidé, qué voy a hacer, no puedo criar un niño ni siquiera he terminado la escuela, no, no puedo, no puedo sácamelo, sácamelo, sácamelo por favor- La habitación se volvió pesada, ví a Andrew que con un susurro me dijo ¿Qué hacemos?...

-Correr, correr y correr eso fue lo que hice toda mi vida correr literalmente y correr de todo y todos, ojos hacia adelante como decía mi padre. Mi padre, esa persona que me cegó por años,esa persona que casi me cuesta la mejor relación que nunca he tenido, la relación que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía, no hasta que eché todo a perder, engañé, nunca me vi como una persona que engaña por el simple hecho de que no soy, corrijo no era de relaciones, todo era de una sola noche e incluso con Jack, con Jack fue la relación más larga que nunca he tenido pero lo único que había era sexo ,sexo del bueno pero en fin sólo sexo, apenas había pláticas y no me arrepiento, lo que sí que él fuera la persona con quien engañé a la mujer que amo, Maya Bishop diciendo a alguien que la ama, Maya Bishop en un hospital con gente mirando aceptando que se enamoró, me rió al pensar lo que diría la Maya Bishop de hace dos años, estaría un poco decepcionada en lo que se convirtió, recuerdo decir que las monogámia es para débiles o para las personas dedicadas.  
Pero ahora estoy en otra etapa o al menos eso es lo que quiero pensar ¿ tengo miedo? Por supuesto, ya lo había arruinado mucho antes de oficializar todo. Carina me perdonó, Dios no merezco a esa mujer, lucho todos los días para ser mejor, mejor para ella y mejor para mí, las terapias están ayudando y mucho, llegué a casa ese día e hice una cita con la Dra. Diana Lewis la misma que nos ayudó con la muerte de Rigo y desde entonces todo va mejorando poco a poco, no es fácil, no es fácil aceptar todo lo que sufrí fue un abuso, estuve cegada, estaba cegada y sólo quería la aceptación de mi padre, que se sienta orgulloso de mi sin importar qué tendría que hacer o a quien tenía que dejar, recuerdo con melancolía a Hima mi compañera de equipo, mi primer amor adolescente, mi primer beso. Estaba empezando a dejar entrar al menos a una persona a mi vida, a ser más que un robot de carreras y ser Maya, la adolecente Maya que siempre en mis sueños quise ser y que no se me permitía, no me malentiendan, amaba correr pero el que no se me permitiera descansar incluso luego de haber ganado mi carrera y en lugar de eso recibir una jarra llena de agua fría sobre mi rostro, no era lo que esperaba, las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas a recordar ese momento recordar a esa pequeña Maya asustada de su propio padre.  
Sin importar Hima me enseñó a que había vida más allá de las carreras, mas allá de la pista de atletismo, me enseñó a disfrutar un poco la vida, me enseño a ser una adolescente como la mayoría, me llevó al cine, al parque e incluso hizo que comiera helado, si mi padre lo hubiera sabido, fue mi amiga, mi compañera y mi primer amor pero también fue la primera persona que decepcioné, la primera persona a la que Maya Bishop alejaría, la primera a la que rompió el corazón, la primera persona que mis traumas de niñas costó, recuerdo la decepción y la confusión de su rostro luego que no la saludara tras ganar la carrera, luego de ese día seguía viniendo tras de mí, intentar hablar conmigo y yo me alejaba, me alejaba cada vez más que se detuvo de intentarlo y no la culpa ¿por qué querría ser amiga de una persona rota? me pregunto qué será de ella, espero poder verla y pedirle disculpas por todo y tal vez esta vez si compartamos esas galletas.  
-Maya! Hey Maya- Andy tocó la puerta de mi oficina sacándome de mis pensamientos-debemos irnos- Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta a lo que se refería hasta que escuché la alarma-Vamos!- Limpié las pequeñas lágrimas que se escaparon y fui detrás de ella, y así es como empieza un día más en la Stacion 19


End file.
